1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a lock apparatus. Particularly, the present invention relates to a foldable lock having a foldable rod set for storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As diversity of lifestyle and improvements in technology increases, the function and form of lock apparatuses also varies to meet the different requirements. Besides, because of widespread use of vehicles and related movable devices, lock apparatuses for outdoor movable devices were developed.
The way of securing bicycles, motorcycles, or other movable objects usually includes securing them to an immobile article, such as a pillar or other fixed facilities. Therefore, excluding the lock body, a lock apparatus for the purpose mentioned above usually has a cable for circling the fixed facilities and the object to be secured. For example, cable locks and chain locks were developed for this purpose. However, cable locks require rolling-up for storage while chain locks are not convenient for storage.
Recently, a foldable lock having a plurality of pin-connected locking rods for circling is provided. As FIG. 1 shows, the locking rods 51 are usually flat-shaped. In addition to being able to expand to circle an object, the locking rods 51 can also be rotated to a stacking state and form a block having a regular shape for storage in a box or a bag. However, the connection of the rod set 5 with the body 1 is usually through means of aiming and positioning the locking rod 51, which has a locking end 53, at a trough 12 of a body 1 so that a locking bolt 13 can be therefore fastened by a locking hole 532 of the locking end 53 in order to accomplish a locking operation. However, a slit 533 in the locking end 53 for the locking bolt 13 to pass through and rest at the trough 12 is too small for operation, and therefore improvements are needed.